1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network connections in computer systems, and more particularly to guiding cable connections between multiple server chassis of a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Large, sophisticated computer systems are often formed by interconnecting a plurality of smaller computer systems to combine the computing resources of the smaller computer systems. For example, a multi-blade server chassis may provide the combined computing resources of a plurality of blade servers in the server chassis. Multiple server chassis may be supported on racks to form even larger computer systems. A datacenter may include numerous equipment racks on which a large number of server chassis are supported. A large computer system comprised of multiple server chassis typically requires numerous, very specific cable connections to achieve the desired system configuration. The large number of very specific cable connections required creates the risk of human error, even in the hands of a knowledgeable system installer.